


Missing You

by multifandomqueeen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, ChanLix, Established Relationship, Felix is clingy, Felix just misses chans touch, Felix just wants hugs, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Hugs, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Some of the others are mentioned, Sweet, Touch-Starved, but in a good way, just cuddles in general, not all of them sorry, sort of but not really, still so fluffy, tiniest bit of light light light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomqueeen/pseuds/multifandomqueeen
Summary: Felix has not seen his boyfriend intoo longand he really wants hugs.(Literally just Chanlix being soft together)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I actually kinda really like this one haha  
> It's super fluffy and was born out of my singleness wanting someone to give me hugs  
> Anyway enjoy!

17 days, 16 hours, 21 minutes and 43, 44, 45 seconds (49, 50) since he'd seen Chan…and yes, Felix was counting. It had been too long apart from his boyfriend. And ok, they'd texted - good mornings and good nights every day, as well as multiple cute, random messages at various times - Felix would usually leave school to find at least 2 texts from Chan - but it wasn't the same! 

Speaking of…the young boy rolled over with a sigh and fumbled for his phone. Using his fingerprint to unlock it, he went straight to pull up Messages, and with absolutely no surprise found that it was already on Chan's contact from the night before. Just reading over their last messages brought a soft smile to Felix's face; then he quickly typed out his normal good morning text - with a few more emojis because he apparently really missed him this morning. He wasn't sure why he was in such a down mood, he wasn't always this needy, but right now all he wanted was for Chan to hold him and give him attention - but a text would have to do.

**Lix**  
_Good morning Channieeeeee! ^_^  
I hope you slept well last night <3  
Miss yoooouuuu  
<3 <3 _

Usually Chan's reply came in almost immediately in the form of some returning good morning and wishing him a good day - because the elder was nothing if not incredibly sweet and thoughtful. This morning, however, Felix's strange mood was only deepened by the lack of any reply in the next 7 minutes - which wasn’t that long, but it felt a lot longer considering he spent the entirety of it staring at the phone screen. Groaning, the blonde rolled over and buried his face in one of his pillows, squeezing his eyes shut. 

It took approximately another 15 minutes of him lying there for his mother to come knocking on the door, calling, "Lix, time to get up or you're gonna be late. Up you get, no buts," and Felix heaved himself up, sending a glance at his still unlocked phone. (Still no message, and his mood lowered even further.) He showered and got ready quickly, then headed downstairs for breakfast, which he ate in a pouty silence - after saying good morning to his mum, of course, because no way would he let his bad mood come out in impoliteness.

And despite his mother telling him he'd be late, it was slightly earlier than usual when the boy left for his walk to school, wanting to take his time and hopefully snap out of his low mood. There was still traces of it left when he got to school, but Felix pushed it back and mustered up at least a shadow of his normal smile to greet Jisung and Seungmin, who had seen him walking into school and met him at his locker.

"Lixie!" Jisung practically screamed in his ear as he gave his friend a huge hug as though he hadn't seen Felix just the day before, and the younger flinched a little.

Seungmin chuckled. "Hey Lix, if you can still hear me." He earnt a glare and a slap on the arm from Jisung for that, and Felix gave a small smile.

"Hey guys," he said quietly, starting to rummage through his locker for the books he knew he needed, and both his friends' energy levels deflated a little at his flat manner, so contrasting his usual sunshiny bouncy-ness. There was silence for a moment, then Felix closed his locker and, eyes flickering restlessly between his two friend's faces, said a quiet, "I'll see you later." Then he wandered off down the hallway somewhat aimlessly. Yeah, he was in a seriously weird mood this morning, and the boy himself knew it.

Seungmin and Jisung definitely noticed it too, and Seungmin stared after Felix's retreating form for a moment. "Is he ok?" he asked Jisung.

Jisung, surprisingly, had a small smirk on his face. "Yeah, he's fine, he's just missing a certain someone. He'll be ok when he comes back." The brunette glanced back at his friend, then fixed his eyes on someone approaching behind Seungmin and his smirk widened into a teasing grin. "And speaking of _certain someones_ , I'm sure you'll be delighted to know that Hyunjin is coming."

Seungmin's cheeks reddened, and he blatantly refused to turn around, pretending to be fixing one of the stickers Felix had somehow gotten away with sticking on his locker, while Jisung made a huge show of greeting Hyunjin loudly as he approached. _(God Seungmin was going to kill him.)_

Meanwhile, Felix was still walking slowly down the hallways, no real destination or aim, just knowing he couldn't just stand and talk to his friends, that he had to do something. As he rounded a corner into the hall that led to one of the front doors of the school, the blonde glanced at his watch and noted he still had 20 minutes before he had to start heading back to collect his things and go to class. When he looked back up he noticed a very familiar form entering the doors at the end of the hall, and without hardly thinking about it Felix was sprinting towards them, footsteps echoing off the walls. 

It was lucky there was no other people in the hallway, because Felix had no intention of slowing down. On the contrary, he kept getting faster and faster until he collided with the other person, throwing himself into their arms. And it was lucky the other boy had obviously heard him coming and didn't even stumble, easily taking Felix's body weight and wrapping his arms around him in return.

They stood in a tight embrace for what felt like forever (but was probably only a few minutes), then without really pulling back Felix looked up, a blinding smile spreading across his face as he saw Chan's familiar grin. 

"Miss me, baby?" he said, and Felix half wanted to hit him for his cocky tone, but at the same time he really didn't want to let go from the hug yet, so he just groaned long-sufferingly into his boyfriend's chest and answered simply, "so much, Channie."

The elder held him for a few more minutes, then loosened his hold and started to pull back a little. Felix whined softly, and Chan paused, looking down at him. "Are you ok, Lixie?"

The blonde nodded. "Just missed you, don't wanna let you go." 

"It was only 2 weeks," Chan chuckled, but he complied and simply manoeuvred them out of the doorway to against the wall where they wouldn't be blocking the path as much. 

Felix moved with him, then continued, "I know~ but by the time you'd been gone just 2 days I wanted a one of your hugs, and then it just got worse and worse and I think I got like hug-starved, is that a thing? You know I didn't touch you or hold you or be held by you for 17 days and almost 18 hours? This is gonna sound stupid but I couldn’t even sleep properly. This morning was the worst, I was in a really weird mood and I really really missed your hugs." He paused, worrying his bottom lip as embarrassment started to fill him. "I'm sorry, I sound so clingy…"

"Aww, angel, its ok, you're so cute," Chan cooed down at him, having instantly melted as the younger spoke. "But - I'm sure you could have found hugs from Seungmin or Jeongin or someone - or Jisung, Jisung loves giving hugs."

"Yeah but its not the same." Felix sighed, then met his eyes again. "You're making it sound like you didn't miss me, Channie," he teased a little, but the elder's hazel eyes darkened a little and he tightened his arms around Felix's small waist. 

"Of course I missed you, Lix, how could I not," he replied seriously, and the blonde smiled contentedly, snuggling even closer. (Neither of them seemed to care that they were currently standing in a school hallway, especially Felix.)

A minute or two later, Chan raised a hand to check his watch and regretfully pulled away. "We gotta go, Lix, I still gotta go to my locker before class."

Felix nodded and they started heading down the hall the way he'd come. His arm stayed wrapped around the elder's waist as they walked, unwilling to completely break contact, while Chan's found its way around his shoulders. Quietly the couple caught up on what had happened since they'd seen each other, little things that they hadn't put in their daily texts, and it wasn't long before they were back near the lockers.

Jisung saw them coming and nudged Seungmin with a smirk and a quiet, "see, told you," before he headed towards Chan and Felix to greet the eldest with a smile. Seungmin and Hyunjin also said quiet greetings to Chan before heading off towards their own lockers, which were in the same direction - much to Seungmin's both delight and chagrin. 

And when the bell rang, Chan walked Felix all the way to his class before letting him go with a gentle smile.

The rest of the day couldn't have gone any slower for either of them, but especially the younger, and particularly his last lesson, which was his least liked lesson with a substitute teacher that pretty much everyone disliked. Jisung told him (very unhelpfully) that he'd looked at the clock about 46 times in 5 minutes and that maybe if he did work, the time would go faster. To which Felix responded that if he'd been counting the amount of times he'd looked at the clock, he obviously hadn't been paying much attention to the work either, and Jisung subsided with a grumble.

As soon as the last bell rang, both boys were bolting out of the room, barely pausing to grab their bags and meet Seungmin and Jeongin before tumbling out the front doors of the building. They found Chan there already waiting for them, and Felix wasted no time interlacing their fingers with a fond smile.

All the rest of the boys went their different ways then, and Chan and Felix started their walk home. Chan lived further in the same direction the younger did, so it wasn't until he followed Felix up his house's driveway that he got a strange look and a, "don't you need to head home?"

The brunette chuckled. "Nah, I told my mum I'd be home later cos I'd be with you."

"Bit full of yourself, aren't you, babe, just figuring I'd want to hang out with you," Felix said, though his teasing manner was opposed by the soft smile once again spreading across his face. 

Chan spread his hands. "Was I wrong though?"

The younger boy conceded the point with a pout before pulling Chan inside. The brunette politely greeted Felix's mother, who really didn’t seem all that surprised to see him, as the two grabbed some snacks - TimTams, chips, and a glass of Milo - and then headed upstairs to Felix's room.

They spent the next hour or so playing games and continuing talking, promptly making the mutual decision to ignore any and all homework they had for the moment. It wasn't hard for Felix to convince the elder to stay for dinner and then stay the night, and a quick call to his mother got approval from her, so it wasn't all that long before the couple found themselves curled up on Felix's bed, legs tangled.

Felix huffed softly against Chan's chest and the elder shuddered a little at the puff of air against his bare collarbone.

"You ok, sweetheart?" he asked softly, threading a hand through soft blonde hair, and Felix nodded with a smile.

"Perfect. Feels so much better now." The boy's voice was deep and drowsy, and Chan hummed back softly. "I think gonna fall asleep soon, Channie..."

"That's alright, me too." 

Felix snuggled a tiny bit closer, arm tightening where it was resting over Chan's waist, and there was a soft press of his lips against the elder's neck. "OK. Good night baby."

"Good night angel, sleep well." 

There was still a gentle smile on Felix's face as he promptly fell asleep, content now that he had Chan with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a comment or something, honestly it makes my day :)  
> <3


End file.
